1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes an array substrate, a counter substrate facing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the counter substrate. The LCD includes a display area in which a plurality of pixels are disposed to display an image and a non-display area which is disposed at the periphery of the display area and in which a drive circuit and the like are disposed.
Recently, a high-transmittance LCD device employing a color-filter on array (“COA”) substrate in which a color filter is formed on an array substrate has been developed. In the bonding process of a COA substrate and a counter substrate provided with a light blocking member, misalignment may occur. In order to prevent the misalignment, a black matrix on array (“BOA”) substrate in which a light blocking member is formed on a COA substrate has been developed. Moreover, a shading holing member (also referred to as black column spacer (“BCS”)), which simultaneously forms a light blocking pattern and a column spacer for maintaining the distance between the light blocking pattern and the substrate with the same material, has also been developed.